


Fated To Pretend or The Weekend Jensen Was Jared’s Girlfriend

by Wen, xkatjafx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wen/pseuds/Wen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Chinese translation</b> of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260">this story</a> by the amazingly talented Wen.</p><p>Due to extraordinary circumstances Jensen offers to spend a weekend pretending to be Jared’s girlfriend. Jared soon realizes that he got a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated To Pretend or The Weekend Jensen Was Jared’s Girlfriend

Title: Fated To Pretend or The Weekend Jensen Was Jared’s Girlfriend  
Author: Katja ( xkatjafx)  
Pairing: J² = Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles.  
Warnings: CRACK. Humor. Crossdressing. Schmoop.  
Rating: NC-17. First Time.  
Summary: Due to extraordinary circumstances Jensen offers to spend a weekend pretending to be Jared’s girlfriend. Jared soon realizes that he got a lot more than he bargained for.  
Spoilers: None whatsoever for SPN.  
Disclaimer: All lies. The last time I checked nothing like this ever happened.  
Word Count: 27,000 (English version)  
授權：已授權

 

這張圖片感謝〝福喜〞大大提供。  
※此故事內容設定在：  
1.2008年初秋，約SPN第四季間，Jared和Sandy已分手。  
2.Jensen單身中。  
3.J2沒住在一起。  
4\. People often see what they want to see.  
________________  
Part1  
「不！我多麼希望可以，但是真的不行。」 Jared踉蹌地走出計程車，回頭望著Jensen從後面出來。  
「這次輪到我租場地和規畫行程，如果我沒赴約，所有事情都會完蛋，這對其他人來說是不公平的。我會和Sandy分手不是他們的錯。」 Jared嘆了口氣，走到了門口，掏了掏口袋尋找鑰匙。  
「Yeah，但明顯的是他們讓你害怕隻身赴約…到底有什麼事情可以讓你覺得那麼糟糕？」  
兩人站在門前，Jared還在口袋中尋找鑰匙。並暗自咒罵自己到底把那該死的東西扔到哪了。或許不該多喝那兩瓶啤酒。  
「也許你該找找衣服內袋。」 Jensen 開玩笑地拉著口袋。

Jared 皺了皺眉，找出了丟失的鑰匙。「你為甚麼總是…」然後聲音逐漸變小，光想到這情況就已經讓人夠尷尬了。這並不是第一次了，Jensen總是比他了解自己的東西放在哪。Jared把鑰匙插入孔內轉開，踏入家門 ─ 愉快地迎接Harley與Sadie衝著他們蹦蹦跳跳。  
Jared 搔了搔Sadie的耳朵試著使牠冷靜，並一邊看著Jensen逗弄著Harley。「我們如果在每年的聚會單獨赴約，那周末將會是個地獄。我三年前就犯了這個大錯，我那群女性朋友瘋狂在耳邊嘮叨，並試著替我規畫和他們單身的朋友約會。」  
他們走向客廳，Jensen放鬆地讓自己陷入沙發中，兩隻狗狗在Jensen的腳下休息。「聽起來沒那麼糟糕…」接著Jared消失在廚房中。  
「當時你並不在場。」 Jared搜刮冰箱時，從另外一間房大喊道。五秒後，Jared手上拿著啤酒並遞給了Jensen。 接著坐在Jensen旁邊，開始脫掉自己的鞋子，並踢開，可能踢得太遠了，看著Harley追著鞋子跑，Oops。  
「第二天，Alex and Joe也加入了戰局，只要是能兩條腿行走的就極力撮合給我。等等…不對，Alex不知道從哪個酒吧找來的女人，已經醉到無法走路。」  
Jensen竊笑著並用戒指翻開啤酒瓶蓋。  
「兄弟，這一點也不好笑，他們整個周末都在談論我的愛情生活，甚至還為我建立了交友網站，為了這件事情我還被迫換掉e-mail 。」他哀嚎的說著。  
「這會比粉絲信還糟糕嗎? 」 Jensen 啜飲了口啤酒逗趣著說道。  
「我不知道你收到什麼樣的粉絲信，但至少我的信中不會包含著男人重度BDSM的圖片」  
Jensen差點被啤酒嗆到，接著開始大笑。  
「很明顯，Alex對於性的喜好非常有創意。」  
「有這種朋友，還需要敵人嗎？」Jensen輕蔑地哼了一聲，並舉起了啤酒。  
「沒錯。」Jared也舉起啤酒並和Jensen輕碰乾杯，啜飲了一口道：「我想不出更好的解決方法來度過這個假期。」他諷刺的補充道。  
「那你為什麼還要去？」  
「因為他們是我的朋友？我們從高中就認識了，雖然每年只碰到他們一次，去掉那些無聊的笑話和嘮叨，還是很期待跟他們見面。我只是不想重蹈覆轍。」Jared無奈的嘆了口氣。  
「兄弟！如果你那麼討厭這件事情，我可以考慮那個周末穿上裙子化身成為你的女朋友。」 Jensen 逗趣著說。  
Jared回以一抹微笑當答覆。「Oh，你會？你會願意為了我放棄三個月以來唯一一周的休息？你真貼心。」Jared將手放在胸口說。「這對我來說意義重大。」他假裝輕嘆了口氣。「因為你的貼心行為，我不得不送你一點東西作為回報…你知道，假使你這麼做，我將會送你很想要的馬刺/小牛隊的連署簽名。」他開玩笑說著，並指了指沙發後頭在牆壁上的那個東西。  
Jensen轉了頭，接著抬頭一看，臉部表情呈現呆滯一、兩秒。並把頭歪到另一邊，嘴角輕微上揚，露出像Dean一樣的微笑。「Okay，就這樣握手成交了。」  
他的聲音聽起來不像在開玩笑。  
Jared疑惑地伸出手來，搞什麼鬼，Jensen只是在鬧著玩吧？  
Jared抓住Jensen的手，用力的和他握了握手。  
完全沒意識到自己已經陷入整個事件中。  
______________________________________  
一周前；星期一晚上

當門鈴響起時，Jared正悠哉的坐在電視機前，邊看比賽邊吃著剛烤好的披薩。  
他一開門，便看見一位女孩站在他面前。女孩長長的金髮灑落在肩膀上，而藍綠色的連身裙則包裹著健美的身材，兩者形成鮮明的對比。  
「Hi。」他說。他將頭微偏似乎在等待著對方的反應。  
Jared將眼神游移在搭配著白色高跟鞋搭、白色手提包和圍巾，及豐厚的粉色嘴唇。他確實很美，但他想不起來自己是否認識他，也不記得有人通知他今天會有個訪客。「有什麼是我能幫上忙的？」  
「我可以進去嗎？」她顯得有點慌張，轉而低頭看她的鞋子，盡量避免眼神接觸。  
Jared納悶的想，他是否忘了甚麼東西。他認識她嗎？有人在這附近攝影？是粉絲？她是從哪搞到他的地址的？他打量著她。至少她不像個跟蹤偷窺者，即使他表現的有點焦慮不安。她胡亂的撥弄著皮包的提把，但一旦當她注意到Jared看著她，她便像火燒一樣急著低下頭。她看起來有點熟悉。他無法弄清楚她究竟是誰？  
「抱歉，雖然這聽起來有點蠢，請問我認識妳嗎？」他露出如狗狗般的傻氣的笑容─以防自己失禮的行為。  
突然，她的肢體語言整個改變，那粉嫩的唇輕輕一揚，露出極得意的笑容，讓人感覺很熟悉…  
「別說你不認識你的女朋友，Jared? 」她的聲音突然轉變得相當男性化。  
Jared 眨了眨眼，領會後便開始大笑。「Shit，man！不會吧」  
Jensen笑了笑說：「我們有過約定的，還記得嗎？」  
「說實在的，我從沒想過你會這麼認真看待這件事情。」Jared不可置信的搖搖頭，「不管如何…先進來吧。」  
他領著Jensen進入客廳，應觀眾要求Jensen 還轉了一圈並屈著膝行了個像女孩般的禮，還附帶著傻笑。  
「我無法相信。」說真的，他真的對Jensen女裝扮像感到大吃一驚。Seriously，誰讓Jensen變成這樣？更有趣的問題是：要怎麼形容Jensen呢？他甩了甩頭盯著Jensen說：「你看起來完全不一樣。」

「你講到重點了Jay，你對於我女裝感覺如何？夠格當你的女朋友嗎？」  
Jared笑翻了。這真的太酷了。「你是要我讚美你是個美人嗎？這件衣服穿在你身上顯得相當穠纖合度，Jen。」  
Jensen搖了搖頭笑道：「Hey，我剛剛在想也許你更喜歡其他髮色。或是你希望我的胸部可以更大點？」Jensoen 調皮地說著  
「我不知道，可以讓我摸摸看嗎？」  
Jensen皺了皺眉「搞什麼，沒約會，沒鮮花，沒巧克力 – 就急著上二壘，Jay？這就是你對待女孩子的方式嗎？」  
Jared輕哼一聲，「我想，你這女朋友可真難伺候。」Jared深吸一口氣，「玩笑歸玩笑，你有認真思考過這件事情嗎，Jensen？」  
「你答應送我球衣當回報的，我竭盡全力只為了得到球衣，別想臨陣脫逃。」  
「兄弟，這真是太瘋狂了。」Jared嘆了口氣，倒在沙發上。  
「或許我的確比你更瘋狂。」 Jensen 咧嘴笑道，慢慢地坐到沙發的另一邊。  
看起來Jensen已經開始習慣高跟鞋和連身裙。  
「還有個有趣的問題是，你認為你的朋友會認出我嗎？或者換個方式說：他們看過這個電視劇嗎？」

Jared思考了一會。「據我所知到去年為止Alex只看過片段，Joe 和 Theresa看過一集、兩集，但他們並沒有常常看。我想他們對恐怖片沒什麼興趣，我敢說他們現在還是對這影集沒興趣。」

「那由你說了算，兄弟。」Jensen聳了聳肩，然後順手抓了一片披薩。  
「那是我的披薩。」  
「如果我記得沒錯的話，你昨天偷吃了我的蟲蟲軟糖(gummi worms)。」

Jared他喝了一口啤酒，邊笑著承認這件事情。「所以，你決定要和我一起去囉？」  
「你並沒認出我，對嗎？」  
「當然，但整整三天耶，man，你確定嗎，你…我們真的要這樣做嗎？」  
「就當作是長達72小時的即興演出。」Jensen使了個眼色說：「這可是難得一次的經驗，也許某一天你可以很驕傲的當床邊故事告訴你的孫子。」  
「好吧。也許不是。」Jensen說。「為什麼我們不嘗試看看？你根本認不出我。」  
「我站在你旁邊，你顯得嬌小許多。」Jared用拳頭撞了一下Jensen的肩膀。「我的意思是，看看我這三季以來訓練出來的肌肉。」他挑了挑眉，秀出二頭肌來證明這點。  
「Yeah,，yeah，我們都知道你是隻野獸，Padalecki」Jensen 翻翻白眼。「就這麼決定了？」  
「老天呀，如果下地獄，我只會記得你…」他指著Jensen「很想要拿到這個，我希望這件球衣值得。」  
Jensen無辜的笑著，開始用指尖捲起長金頭髮玩弄。  
一開始Jared被Jensen女裝扮相嚇了一跳。他到底如何用化妝品將自己的臉修飾得如此女性化。Jared早就注意到Jensen長得很帥氣─當然，很難不去注意到這點─只是現在才發覺Jensen的美麗是不分性別的。

Jensen的鬍渣被掩蓋以及垂落的長髮修飾著下巴，臉部的男性的特徵幾乎不見。至於豐滿的嘴唇和大大的眼睛─塗上唇膏和刷上睫毛膏，更凸顯其美麗和細緻。  
突然一隻手指在他面前晃。  
「兄弟，你神遊去哪了？」  
「Yeah，yeah，sure。你從哪買到這些的？」Jared指了一下連身裙。  
「你還記得上個禮拜MacKenzie突然來這嗎？老實說，當時是我拜託她來幫忙的。」  
「那麼，你是和你妹妹去瘋狂購物囉？兄弟，你就不怕被認出來嗎？我腦中突然閃出雜誌標題。」Jared在手指在空中畫了一條線。「Jensen Ackles穿著女性內衣。」

Jensen大笑。「確卻來說，我並沒去購物。兩年前的萬聖節派對…我們發現我竟然可以穿下Mac的衣服。」  
「等等，你說你萬聖節派對是扮成女孩？」  
「並不是這樣，我只是扮成女巫。有趣的是，我混在女孩堆中竟然沒有人認出我。Mac向大家介紹我是她的表姊。除了某一次，我不得不回答關於我表哥Jensen的問題，這令人相當尷尬，man。」  
「你…女巫。」 Jared挑了挑眉。  
「美麗的女巫。」  
Jared的眉毛挑得更高了。  
「其實那次是我輸了賭注(bet)，man。」Jensen嘆了口氣。  
「你輸給蝙蝠俠(bat)？」  
「Oh，閉嘴！」  
「回到萬聖節派對的話題…有沒搭上火辣的女同志？」  
「Dude，洩漏隱私並不是紳士的作風。」  
「Aww，別這樣。」Jared發射他的狗狗眼光波。「為何不和透露一點訊息給你最好的朋友Jay呢。」  
「你是從哪冒出這詭異的想法，覺得我有勾搭上女孩們？」Jensen面無表情的說。  
Jared 驚訝到下巴快掉下來，也許整件〝假裝是你的女朋友〞一事，只是緩解Jared去面對Jensen可能喜歡男生的事實。  
Jensen看了Jared一眼，哼了一聲，接著便大笑。「看看你的表情！真希望我現在手中有台相機。」  
「Asshat(混蛋)。」Jared不滿地說。對自己上當一事稍微有點不滿─畢竟這是男孩的期望(a boy could wish after all？這怎麼翻才好，各位有更好的解釋嗎？)，他隨手抓一片披薩，急躁地吃著。「那你身上其他裝飾品？從哪偷拿的？」他將披薩塞滿嘴，隱晦的指指Jen身上的部件。就算Jensen發現他想轉換話題，他也絕對不允許Jensen回到之前的話題上。  
「我從服裝部門借了假胸部，和從Jeannie那借了頂假髮。Jeannie警告我絕對不要弄丟，並且給了我許多建議，只要求當我們回來時記得帶禮物給她，可惜的是她不喜歡讓我扮成紅髮女孩。」  
Jared點了點頭，然後突然意識到Jensen可能和Jeannie說了些什麼，頓時笑容僵了起來，「那她知道嗎？」他憂心的詢問。  
「放輕鬆點，man，我告訴她我必須要去參加化妝派對，她甚至還請Shannon來教我化妝。我想，等到那周末結束，說不定我能在劇組中自己上妝。」  
Jared淘氣的一笑「即將要播出性別轉換的戲碼了嗎？」  
「Yeah，你還沒看過腳本嗎？Sammy就要懷孕了。」  
Jared哼了一聲。「Yeah，且Dean會整集都待在浴室愛撫著自己的胸部。」  
「我能說什麼呢？Dean總是能找到新的樂子。」Jensen搶走另一塊披薩，笑得相當燦爛。  
「Hey，我該怎麼叫你呢？需要我替你取名子嗎？」  
Jensen思考了一下，翻翻白眼。「所以你打算叫我Britney或Candy，這些恐怖的名子嗎？我可不想。」  
「Candy?我倒覺得他是個好名子。」Jared興奮的指出。  
「我就知道你這麼想，mam。」Jensen諷刺的說。「你從不隱諱自己說你喜歡─」Jensen舉起手比出雙引號(air-quote)的諷刺動作，「糖果。」  
(air-quote比出類似勝利符號的手指頭，在空中作出打"雙引號"的動作，目的在暗示所說的字義，其實有別的意思，較常用在諷刺或戲謔，記得Castiel有比過這動作。)

Jared竊笑著。「別忘了〝爬糖果山〞這個笑話。」  
(Climbing Candy Mountain。這個笑話我真的不懂原意是什麼，而想到糖果山，我直覺想到" Charlie Goes To Candy Mountain "，kidney和candy這諧音…，相信不少人看過。)  
Jensen將臉埋在手中，發出哀嚎聲「不‧准‧你‧再說那個。」  
「所以就叫你Candy囉？」  
「兄弟，不准叫我Candy！不如叫〝Jennifer〞或你直接叫我Jen。這可以避免你突然叫錯名子。」  
「我可以叫你Jenny嗎? 」Jared挑了挑眉毛。「可以嗎？可以嗎？可以嗎？拜~~~託？」  
「你敢叫我Jenny的話，你得去和你朋友解釋為何我死都不會理你。」Jensen冷冷的說。  
Jared吐了吐舌頭。「Okay，〝Jen〞。那姓呢? 」  
「我還沒想到。」Jensen聳聳肩，順手抓了Jared的啤酒輕啄了一口。  
「也許可以取個簡單的姓，如：Smith，Brown，Woods，whatever(隨便)什麼都好。」  
「那就〝Whatever〞(隨便)吧。 」Jensen冷漠的說道。  
Jared搖了搖頭，從Jensen手中搶走啤酒。為什麼他總是將事情搞砸呢。

\-----------------------------  
  
artwork by the wonderful 福喜

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't heard from Wen in ages. So my guess is that she unfortunately has abandoned the translation process. If anyone likes to continue, please let me know.


End file.
